fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Sweetie x2
Sweetie x2 is the second opening for Wakai Bungaku, sung by cillia x ITO '(Originally sung by Miku Hatsune). ' Lyrics TV Size Full Version Rōmaji= Sweetie Sweetie I really care about you Sweetie Sweetie I'll never let you go you and I futari no aida ni honoka ni tadayou koi no kaori motto kiss shite hug shite yo hontō no kokoro ni yatto kizuita no Sweetie Sweetie I really care about you Sweetie Sweetie I'll never let you go itsu kara ishiki shiteta nda rō yasashiku te cute na tomodachi kizuku to me ga oi kake teta akogare dakara to uso tsuite saisho wa honno itazura no mail tada sukoshi dake kimi o komara sete mitaku te sore nanoni you and I　futari no shisen o adeyaka ni musubu koi no shirase chotto matte iya ja nai no? hime teta kokoro ga kyū ni afure dasu Sweetie Sweetie I really care about you Sweetie Sweetie I'll never let you go kō shite mawari dashita nda itoshi kute fushigi na kankei karakawa reteru dake kamo? kizu tsuka nai yōni hagura kasu totsuzen koboreru kimi no namida honki de muki atte kureta noga ureshi kutet omara nai you and I futari no sono te ni kokochi yoku tsutawaru koi no binetsu sotto sawatte sasayaku yo kimi no yowai tokoro o motto shiri tai no itsu ka kitto hanare banare ni naru hi ga kawaī futari ni yatt kuru sonna toki wa mune no oku de kagayai teru amaku setsunai saisho no kiss o omoi dashite you and I futari no aida ni honoka ni tadayou koi no kaori motto kiss shite hug shite yo hontō no kokoro ni yatto kizuita no you and I　futari no karada ni yasashiku nagareru ai no kiseki gyu tto nigitte hanasa nai yo kimi no yowai tokoro o zutto mamori tai no Sweetie Sweetie I really care about you kore kara mo yoroshiku ne Sweetie Sweetie I'll never let you go itsu made mo issho dayo Sweetie Sweetie I really care about you futari de doko made mo Sweetie Sweetie I'll never let you go aruite ikō |-| Kanji= Sweetie Sweetie I really care about you Sweetie Sweetie I'll never let you go you and I 二人の間に ほのかにただよう恋の香り もっとキスして　ハグしてよ 本当のこころにやっと気付いたの Sweetie Sweetie I really care about you Sweetie Sweetie I'll never let you go いつから意識してたんだろう 優しくてキュートな友達 気付くと目が追いかけてた あこがれだからと嘘ついて 最初は　ほんのいたずらのメール ただ少しだけ君を困らせてみたくて それなのに you and I　二人の視線を あでやかに結ぶ恋の知らせ ちょっと待って　嫌じゃないの？ 秘めてたこころが急にあふれ出す Sweetie Sweetie I really care about you Sweetie Sweetie I'll never let you go こうして廻り出したんだ 愛しくて不思議な関係 からかわれてるだけかも？ 傷つかないようにはぐらかす 突然　こぼれる君の涙 本気で向き合ってくれたのが嬉しくて とまらない you and I 二人のその手に 心地よく伝わる恋の微熱 そっと触って　ささやくよ 君の弱いところをもっと知りたいの 何時かきっと　離ればなれになる日が かわいい二人にやってくる そんな時は　胸の奥で輝いてる 甘く切ない　最初のキスを 思い出して you and I 二人の間に ほのかにただよう恋の香り もっとキスして　ハグしてよ 本当のこころにやっと気付いたの you and I　二人のからだに 優しく流れる愛の奇跡 ぎゅっと握って　離さないよ 君の弱いところをずっと守りたいの Sweetie Sweetie I really care about you これからもよろしくね Sweetie Sweetie I'll never let you go いつまでも一緒だよ Sweetie Sweetie I really care about you 二人でどこまでも Sweetie Sweetie I'll never let you go 歩いて行こう |-| English= Sweetie Sweetie I really care about you Sweetie Sweetie I'll never let you go You and I, between two of us It faintly smells. A scent of love Please kiss me more and hug me more I'm now aware of my true heart Sweetie Sweetie I really care about you Sweetie Sweetie I'll never let you go From when was I concious about My sweet and cute friend When I knew it my eyes were following her And I lied she was my admiration... At first it was just a trick e-mail I just wanted to trouble you a little and Yet You and I, two of us's line-of-sight It facinatingly connects them. The news of love Wait a minute, you don't mind? The heart that was kept inside suddenly starts to overflow Sweetie Sweetie I really care about you Sweetie Sweetie I'll never let you go This is how it started to role This loving and marvelous relation Maybe I'm just being teased? I cloud (my words) so I won't get hurt Suddenly, it rolls down... your tears... "I'm just happy that you faced me seriously" "It won't stop" You and I, to the heart of two of us It pleasantly passes down. A slight fever of love I will touch it softly and wisper I want to know more about your weak part Someday certainly, a day for parting will Come to sweet two In time like that, what shines in the depth of chest... The sweet chest-squeezing first kiss Please recall that You and I, between two of us It faintly smells. The scent of love Please kiss me more and hug me more I'm now aware of my true heart You and I, to bodies of two of us It sweetly runs. A miracle of love I'll hold you tightly and I won't let go I want to protect your weak part forever Sweetie Sweetie I really care about you Let's get along together from now on too Sweetie Sweetie I'll never let you go We'll be together forever Sweetie Sweetie I really care about you Being two (together) ever on Sweetie Sweetie I'll never let you go Let's go (step by step) External links https://youtu.be/d8gO6uXU9Zo Category:Songs Category:Cillia x ITO Category:Vocaloid